Little Miracles
by natabrains
Summary: A Flack/OC story with a twist. Emily Brooks is the new CSI on Mac's team and shares a special connection with Flack. But is it only Flack? SMacked, DL fluff mixed in the story. Hope you like it!
1. Meeting the Team

A/N: This is a story about Flack and Emily Brooks (my creation). Emily joins CSI and starts dating Flack, only to discover that she has a surprising connection to a member of the team.

Established Mac/Stella (although not in the open yet) and very flirty Dantana. Considering a crossover with CSI: Miami and Without a Trace later on.

This is my very first fanfic so please be nice! :p Although I do welcome constructive criticism.

Also, a special thanks to my sister, Amanda for putting up with my craziness when I write and for all of her feed back.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY cuz if I did the lab would be all paired up with lots of babies on the way. However, the beautiful Emily Brooks is my pride and joy.

_************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Meeting the team**_

"Detective Taylor?"

Mac looked up from the file he had been studying and saw a young woman in her early twenties standing by his door with an apprehensive look and excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Emily Brooks. I'm the new CSI from Chicago."

Comprehension bloomed in Mac's eyes as he said "Please, come in Emily. Sit. We weren't expecting you for another three days."

As she took a seat by his desk, Mac studied the newest member of his staff. She was extremely thin, almost fragile looking at a first glance, but her movements betrayed well trained muscles and strength. He did not doubt that, despite her looks the girl could probably hold her own in any fight. Her skin was extremely light and her long hair dark, making her seem even more pale. Although her big blue-gray eyes betrayed her nervousness he could see that she was very excited, and when she smiled he could not help but smile back.

"Well, I finished all of my affairs early, so here I am! I hope that's ok…"

Just then Danny walked in starring at a file in his hands, without noticing Emily sitting there.

"Hey Mac, the DNA we found under the vic's fingernails didn't get a hit in CODIS, but… oh, you're busy. I'm sorry. I'll come back later.

"It's ok Danny. Let me introduce you. Emily, this is Detective Danny Messer, he is one of the CSI's on my team. Danny, this is Emily Brooks, our new CSI from Chicago. She just flew in."

"How you doin'? Welcome to the big apple." Danny said with a smile.

"Thanks. It's good to finally be here!"

"Good. Now that that is settled, why don't you take a couple of days and you can start on Monday. I'll have your paperwork and badge ready. In the meantime, would you like to meet the rest of the team?"

"That sounds great!"

"Ok, then. Danny can you…?"

"No problem Mac. I'll just leave this file here. C'mon rookie, I'll show you around"

"So you're from Chicago?"

"Yup. The windy city. Where are you from?"

"New York, born and raised."

"I should have known."

"What?" Danny asked giving her an incredulous look. _What did I do?_

"Your accent. It's pretty distinctive" she replied laughing at him. She liked him. He made her feel instantly at ease with his effortless laughter and gentle teasing.

"Using your CSI powers already, huh? I'm impressed!" he said as they reached the first lab that contained Lindsay and Adam processing what looked like a pretty large pile of ruble. At the moment, Lindsay was printing a piece of glass, and Adam, with his headphones on, was bustin' a move with his back to them, waiting for GCMS to print his results.

"Ok, first stop. Hey you guys!"

"Hey Danny! Who is your friend?" inquired Lindsay, instantly curious about the tall girl standing behind him.

"Hold up. I'll explain in a sec. Adam… Adam… ADAM!!!" Danny practically yelled before Adam turned around and removed his earphones.

"Hey Danny! What up?" Adam asked with a slightly embarrassed look when he saw the strange girl in the doorway.

"Lindsay, Adam, this is Emily Brooks, Mac's newest find. Emily this is Detective Lindsay Monroe and that is Adam Ross, one of our newer CSI's, although he mostly works in the lab."

"Nice to meet you!" she said with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you too." said Lindsay with a small encouraging smile in return._ She seems sweet, she thought. Maybe we will be friends. It would be great to have someone my age around. Not that I don't love Stella, but she is more of the motherly type… _"When will you be joining us?"

"Monday. I can hardly wait! I is my first real job after college, you know." She replied, not knowing if this was a good or bad thing in their eyes. _What if they treat me like a baby? But no, Lindsay can't be more than three or four years older than me, they should be ok with it._

"Aw, man! I thought you were here to relieve us of this pile!" said Adam jokingly.

"Nope, sorry! Next time around"

At that moment, Emily heard the lab door open and she saw a woman with beautiful curly hair and dazzling green eyes enter the lab, interrupting their laughter at Adam's crestfallen face.

"Hey guys! Mac just sent me over to meet our new CSI and make sure you aren't torturing her yet."

"C'mon Stel… Why would you say that? We are always nice!"

"I never said you weren't Danny!" Stella said with a small chuckle and then turned to face Emily. "You must be Emily, right? It's really nice to meet you! My name is Stella Bonasera." And with that gave Emily a little hug. "How do you like the lab so far?"

"It is the most amazing place in the world!" the girl replied enthusiastically. The team couldn't help but smile in response. "It's so much better than the one we had in school. And the technology… Let's just say that I have only seen half of this machinery in theory." The young girl rambled on.

"I'm glad you like it! So I gather you just finished college?"

With a nod, Emily said "Double major, chem and law. Graduated with honors about a month ago."

"You are going to need it trust me!" Stella said with a laugh as she left the room.

***********************************************************************************************

A/N: Don't shoot me please!!! Emily will be meeting Flack in the next chapter!!! I know theredoesn't seem like much is goin on but you need to be patient one more chapter. (grins evily)

I have a fairly good idea where the story is going but I am always open for suggestions so if you want to see something, let me know!!!

Please review!!!


	2. First Encounter and a Night of Fun

A/N: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added the story to their alerts. It really means a lot since this is my first.

Also, I am really sorry for the extra day. I scraped this chapter 3 times before I figured it out.

Disclaimer: I own CSI: NY. *running for cover, away from angry lawyers* Ok, ok I admit it! I lied!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**First Encounter and a Night of Fun**_

Bright and early Monday morning, Emily was summoned to her very first crime scene, and arrived late and very much out of breath.

_Why did no one warn me that there are three different canal street Metro stations on Broadway Street? Ugh, I need to get a map!_

She reached the crime scene tape and was about to cross it when she was stopped by a tall, dark haired-man with an NYPD vest on. A very _handsome_ dark-haired man with gorgeous baby blue eyes.

"Where do you think you are going miss? Please get behind the police line." he said.

"I'm here to assist Detectives Messer and Monroe. I am the new Crime Scene Investigator on their team." Emily said proudly. _He is cute. With his blue eyes and all. Emily!_ She scolded herself. _Don't think like that!_

"Really? I wasn't aware that they had a new team member. At any rate you look too young and too pretty to be on the team."

"I'm 22, thank you very much. Will you let me through or are you going to just stand here flirting with me?"

Flack just gawked at her for a second but then recovered. Emily smiled in response to the look he gave her.

"Whoa, there. I'm just calling them as I see them. Can I see your badge?"

"Ah… I am supposed to get it from Danny or Lindsay along with my kit. Can you ask them?"

"Unfortunately they are a little pre-occupied at the moment."

"Isn't there any way I can talk to them? Or you could let me in so we can find them?"

"I can't let you in without confirmation that you are allowed there. It is not that I don't believe you, but it's protocol. I'm sorry." He said a little more roughly than he intended to.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous! Hold on one second" she said getting a little impatient. _If Lindsay and Danny are busy I can get Mac to talk to him, right?_ She took out her phone and dialed quickly.

"Hey Mac! It's Emily. Yes, I am at the crime scene. No, everything is fine, except Danny and Lindsay are both busy here and they won't let me in without my badge. The officer in charge. Detective…?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Flack." He nearly growled in response.

"Detective Flack. Ok. I'll put him on" she handed her phone him and he reluctantly grabbed it.

"Flack. Hey Mac. Ok. Don't worry. Just don't blind sight me like that. No problem. I'll get Messer to give her the necessary credentials. Bye." He handed her the phone back.

"Thanks Mac! I will see you back in the lab when we are done. Bye!" With that she hung up and eyed the detective in front of her with a smirk.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot here. I am Det. Flack and I am with Mac's team too, just not a CSI."

"Nice to meet you Detective. I am Emily Brooks, new CSI."

He extended his hand to her and she took it with a small smile gasping as a jolt of static passed through them. They let go quickly and looked at each other a little awkwardly.

"Um, come on, I'll show you where the scene is so you can get started. For know just put this on so we don't have any problems with the rest of the police force." He handed her a vest with NYPD written on the back as he gently guided her through the jumble of people.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A double shift later in the locker room…

"Hey, Emily! How was your first day at the lab?" Lindsay asked as she walked in.

"It was really good! I think I might be on the right track to solving the crime! It is exciting, but Mac sent me home for the night." She tried to hide her disappointment in her voice, but Lindsay caught on to it, and smiled remembering her own rookie days.

"That's great! Don't worry about Mac sending you home, it is just his way of showing he cares. He tries to make sure that we are all ok, especially when we work double shifts."

"I know. I really do get it; it's just that I am _so_ close. I just need that final break, you know?"

"Yeah, and I am sure you will get it tomorrow. I can't believe that you are actually going to crack your first case. That never happens. Usually the rookies just kind of observe the first few times around. I know I did. I am starting to see why Mac hired you." Emily beamed at her colleague's praise. Lindsay smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Lindsay. That really means a lot."

"You're welcome! Hey, Danny and I are meeting up with Flack in about half an hour for drinks. Care to join us? We are playing pool just around the corner."

"I don't know Linds. I don't think Flack likes me very much after today's incident." _Unfortunately that is. God, why does he have to be so cute!_

"Come on, it will be really fun I promise! And I am sure Don is just fine. And if he is not, he will just have to deal."

"Ok then!" Emily replied with a chuckle. "But just to warn you, I was top of my league in college."

Lindsay's eyes went wide and then slowly a playful smile appeared on her face.

_Uh, oh. Why do I get the feeling she is up to something?_

"I have an idea. Are you in?"

"Won't you tell me first?"

"Well…Ok. Listen."

As Lindsay talked Emily's eyes got really big and when she finished they both fell over laughing.

"So what do you think?"

"Are you kidding? That is probably the best idea I have heard in a while!" _And it doesn't hurt that I will get to see Flack again, either._

"Great! So I will see you there then?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Since Emily's shift ended half an hour before the rest of them, she went to the bar to have a drink.

About halfway through her beer Danny, Flack, Lindsay and Stella all arrived at the same time.

"Hey you guys! I wasn't expecting you too Stella!" Emily said brightly.

"Yeah, well I decided to tag along when Lindsay told me you were all going out." She replied with a small smile. Something in the way she said that made Emily think that Lindsay had talked to her. When they all went to get situated at their table and Stella winked at her behind their backs, she was certain. _Oooh, this is going to be fun!_

They all ordered their drinks and fell into casual conversation. Emily couldn't help stealing little looks at Flack and more often than not found him looking right back at her making her blush slightly in the half-light.

"Mac should be here to in about 15 minutes or so." Said Stella, as they all sipped on their beer.

"Mac?" Emily asked slightly alarmed. _I don't_ _know if this is such a good idea anymore. What if Mac takes it the wrong way? _She looked at Lindsay who smiled back with understanding.

"Mac is coming here as our friend, not out boss. We all hang out together quite often."

"Oh, ok." Although she wasn't entirely convinced, she was sure Lindsay wouldn't do anything to purposely harm her. She was too nice.

Half an hour later, Mac had arrived and they were all laughing and talking. Emily felt completely at ease with her new colleagues who welcomed her in their little group.

"So, Stel, when do we get to meet your new boyfriend? The one you kept talking about." Lindsay asked her friend with a mischievous smile. Stella nearly chocked on her beer.

"I don't know Lindsay, why?"

"Nothing, he just sounds like a really nice guy from what you have told me so far. I am just curious."

"Not to mention that we do _not_ need another Frankie." Flack added.

Emily looked around curiously trying to figure out what he meant, but got distracted when she looked at Mac. He had a look of surprise on his face and his ears were turning red. _What the…? Mac is blushing?_ Ten seconds later, Stella turned around and looked at him and their gazes locked. A silent conversation passed between them and then Stella blushed lightly too. Emily watched the interaction and smiled. _Mac and Stella are together! Aw, they make a great couple!_

She was about to say something when Lindsay interrupted all conversation.

"Do you guys want to play some pool? I feel like a nice wager right now." She smiled at Danny.

'Sure Linds. Who wants to play? Flack you're with me. Who's on your team Miss Monroe?"

"Stella?" Lindsay asked, knowing Stella would say no.

"Um, I'm really not in the mood tonight. Why don't you try out Emily?"

"No problem Stel. What do you say Em? Wanna play against these two goofs." Lindsay's face was serious, but her eyes were all fire when she looked at Emily.

"I don't know Linds. I am not that good. What if they beat us?" she asked with mock concern. .

"We will just take our chances."

"Ok, then. I'm in!"

"Good. What do you say about 50 dollars ladies?" Danny asked.

"I have a better idea, but I have to run it by Emily first. Wait." Lindsay turned to Emily and whispered in her ear.

"Pretend I am telling you something really shocking, that you did not expect." Emily obeyed and feigned a look of surprise and horror.

"Are you sure Linds?" She asked loudly enough for the rest of them to her. "What if we lose?" Lindsay had to give her props. The girl was _really_ good at faking  
"I'm willing to take the chance. And even if we do, we will still have fun."

"I guess. All right, count me in."

"Great. Come here Danny so I can tell you too."

Lindsay leaned over and whispered in Danny's ear.

Danny's eyes went wide. "Seriously?" Lindsay gave him an innocent look.

"Ok. Hold on we need to discuss this for a sec. "Flack?"

The two men huddled for a couple of minutes discussing Lindsay's proposition. At first it seemed like Flack wasn't going to agree, but in the end he was more than willing.

"Fine. But the same goes if you guys lose. Right?"

"Yup, best 2 out of 3 wins."

"Deal."

"Ok, lets go. Come on Emily!" Lindsay cried.

Emily went to stand up but nearly fell over when a wave of dizziness coursed through her.

"Whoa, there. Are you ok?" Flack asked with concern as her caught her.

Emily just stared into the bright, baby blue eyes in a trance. Don Flack stared back at her, equally transfixed. His hands burned into her waist where he was holding her and her heart was pounding in her ears. She finally found her voice after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just stood up a little too quickly. Thanks."

"No problem."

She tried to leave but his arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"Um, Flack? You need to let go if we are going to play anytime soon."

"What? Oh, ok." He said as he released her.

She laughed and they both headed over to Danny and Lindsay who were setting up for their game.

The first game came and went with the girls losing miserably as Emily pretended to be very mediocre at the game, all the while studying Danny and Flack's moves. She had to hand it to them; they weren't bad at all considering. _Too bad I have to destroy their self-confidence next game._

"Ok, you start again since you lost." Flack told the girls.

"Are you sure?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course. Go ahead."

Emily and Lindsay exchange a glance.

"Em, you first."

"Thanks, Linds!" With that she broke the balls, pocketing five. Don and Danny just stared at her with growing looks of disbelief as she proceeded to pocket every single one of her balls without fail in the slot she called. Ten minutes later the game was over and they hadn't even had a chance to play yet. Even Lindsay was amazed and she knew that Emily was good. She had not anticipated just how well she could play though.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Flack asked her, astonished. He had never met a girl who could play like that before. "That was amazing!"

Emily grinned. "College. I was in a league." She replied as if it were nothing.

Danny turned to Lindsay with an accusatory look. "You knew this?"

"Maybe."

"I should have known! You never would have made a wager like that if you thought you were going to lose."

"It's not my fault! You agreed to it, so if you lose (which I strongly suspect you will) you are going to have to do it."

"Fine. But I am never playing against you again, Montana."

"You know you will cowboy. You know you will." She replied with a sweet smile and Emily couldn't help but laugh at his disgruntled look.

"Maybe next time you will think twice before you bet against our lady CSI's." Mac said laughing along with Stella.

"Since you lost this time around you get to start this time." Emily told Don with a sly look.

"Great." He grumbled but proceeded to play.

The third game had the exact same outcome as the second and soon enough Danny and Flack were pleading with them.

"Come on girls! You can't expect us to…" Danny began.

Lindsay cut him off. "Oh yes we can. You agreed. Now hightail it up there."

After a few more minutes of pleading they gave it up as a lost cause and went up to the bar and let the barman know what they were going to do. He looked surprised at first and then busted out laughing.

"Great, even the barman is laughing at us."

"You go first Danny since you talked me into this." Flack said with a murderous look.

"Fine. Lindsay, what do you want me to sing?"

"I think 'Girls just wanna have fun' is appropriate."

Danny's mouth fell open.

"What are you making me sing?" Flack asked with an incredulous look.

"I decided that you are singing 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna. How do you like it?" replied Emily.

He was about to reply when Danny's song started, a lot louder than what music usually was in the bar. Danny stood up and before starting to sing said.

"Sorry you have to put up with this. We lost a bet against the lovely ladies over there. Here we go."

_I come home in the morning light,_

_My mother said when you gonna live your life right, _

_Oh mama dear we're not the fortunate ones,_

_But girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun. _

Danny turned bright pink but quickly got into the song and in the end gained a really loud round of applause. It was Flack's turn and he immediately started singing with a confidence and a voice that surprised them all. Emily thought she had never heard anything sexier in her entire life.

"Did you know he could sing?" Stella asked Danny with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Trust me, I had no idea, or I would have been teasing him for years."

If possible, Don got an even bigger round of applause along with cheers and wolf whistles. He sat down and turned to his friends with a sheepish smile.

"My mother made me go to choir when I was a boy." He offered as an explanation to their quizzical looks.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"That was so much fun! We have to do it again soon!" said Emily as they were exiting the bar 30 minutes later.

"Speak for yourself." grumbled Danny. 'You didn't have to sing in front of total strangers."

They all laughed at that and said their good-byes going their separate ways. Emily got home fairly quickly, undressed and jumped into bed. She fell asleep a few minutes later with a smile gracing her face, thinking about the man that made her heart race: Donald Flack Jr.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: For some reason this was a really difficult chapter for me to write so I could stay true to the characters. Lots of SMacked next chapter! I have it ready, so it shouldn't be more than a couple of days until I upload it.

I don't own "Girls just wanna have fun" or "Like a Virgin".

If you liked it just click the little (ok BIG) green button at the end of the page and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	3. Hellenic Spirit

A/N: The Greek translations are in brackets. I am fluent in Greek, so the phrases and translations are mine. If you want to know, all you have to do is ask! ^_^

This is a more emotional chapter than the last. It kind of sets Emily's back story a little bit.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means so much to me that you guys like my story!

So sorry this took so long, school has been keeping me impossibly busy lately…

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hellenic Spirit**_

Don Flack Jr. walked into his apartment that night with only one thing on his mind: Emily. From the moment he had seen her playing pool like a pro – hell, from the moment he laid eyes on her at that crime scene – he could scarcely think about anything else.

Her long, near black hair that looks so soft and shiny and reaches to the small of her back and her eyes, those searing orbs of steel blue and silver that seemed to see right through him had possessed his entire mind from the very first moment. Not to mention that infectious smile that makes him melt on the inside every time he sees it. Oh, yes, in Don Flack's eyes, Emily Brooks was absolutely perfect in every way. God, how he loved it when he caught her blushing after their little stare contests, it almost, _almost_ made him blush and grin like he was 15 years old again with his first crush.

It wasn't just that she was beautiful, oh no. Emily was bright and intelligent; she had a great sense of humor (where she and Lindsay came up with those songs, he had _no_ idea!) and to top it all she knew how to put a man in his place. Just that morning he had nearly kicked him to the ground because he hadn't let her in the crime scene for crying out loud. Something told him that if she had, he would not have come out unscathed from the experience.

Falling onto his bed, sleep over-took him as he dreamt of the young Detective who joined his team that very same day.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The couple of days later, in the lab…

"Boom!"

"Emily, it looks like you cracked your first case. Congratulations!" Mac said to his beaming CSI. Emily was ecstatic. She had solved her very first case, and he couldn't have been any prouder. Stella heard the conversation from the hallway and decided to walk in the lab.

"Aγάπη μου?" (My love?) she asked Mac softly. _Good thing no one but Mac understands what I just said or we would have some problems._ Stella was really happy at that point that she had taken the time to teach Mac some Greek, even before they had been together because she could be freer with her endearments at work and no one would be the wiser.

Emily was a little taken aback but recognized the words that Stella said. _Wait. Stella is Greek? I should have known. Her name is __**Stella**__ for crying out loud! It really doesn't get more Greek than that. _She didn't say anything though, remembering Stella's reluctance at the bar to reveal who her boyfriend was. It wouldn't exactly be the best way to gain her trust, but the covert flirting made her want to laugh.

"Hey Stella." Emily said brightly, her eyes shining with the thrill of solving her first case.

"Congratulations, Emily! I knew Mac made the right choice by hiring you!

"Είναι πολύ έξυπνη, αγάπη μου, τι λες;" (She is very smart, my love, what do you think?) she added, smiling at Mac and staring him straight in the eyes for a few seconds.

Emily beamed; positively radiant with happiness from the compliments, but her more mischievous side took over as she turned around and said with a playful smile.

"Ναι, είμαι. Ευχαριστώ." (Yes, I am. Thank you.) Emily stayed long enough to watch them tear their eyes away from each other, their heads snapping towards her, and then turned around and left the room leaving a stunned Mac and Stella to look after her. "Αντίο!" (Goodbye!)

She thought it was funny (not to mention adorable) that Stella used the endearment for Mac in Greek and laughed to her self, as she headed to the locker room to collect her things.

Stella just stared at her retreating figure and blanched. She quickly exited the lab after giving Mac a small look, letting him know that they were ok, and followed the girl leaving a flabbergasted Danny there with a "what the hell just happened?" look on his face.

She caught up with Emily quickly. "Wait, Emily, you understood that? _All_ of that?"

Emily winced at her older colleagues tone. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did, but she couldn't resist when they were flirting right before her eyes. It had been obvious to her that Mac and Stella were in a relationship since her first day in the lab. Hadn't anyone else noticed yet?

"I'm so sorry Stella! I just couldn't resist!" Emily said with a laugh, but cringed as the woman paled even more at that. Emily quickly rushed through her explanation, trying to soothe her.

"I am sorry, I noticed Mac blush when the team was interrogating you about your new boyfriend, yesterday and then the look you gave him and I sort of figured it out. I don't think anyone else noticed. I just thought it was against policy and that is why they were keeping Danny and Lindsay quiet too."

"It's ok." Stella relaxed a little at her words. "It's not against policy per se, but it is generally frowned upon, especially since Mac is technically my superior, so we just didn't tell anyone. We just thought we would keep it to ourselves until someone figured it out. Do you mind…?"

"No problem. I won't say anything. I am really sorry."

"What are you sorry about? I dropped the bomb!" Stella said, cringing internally. Her young CSI, was a little more perceptive than she would have liked, but she had to admit that it would be great for her job.

A small, awkward silence filled the room as both tried to find a topic of conversation. Finally, Stella asked. "Where did you learn Greek? You seem pretty fluent. More than me at any rate"

"It is a long story."

"I have time. You already solved the case, and right now there aren't any others." She told her young CSI with a smile.

Emily looked a little uncomfortable for a second and contemplated not telling Stella what had happened, but then thought that she would find out sooner or later and after softer sigh started talking.

"When I was a baby, I was adopted by a Greek family. I just kind of picked it up on the way. I am completely bi-lingual. My dad was only half Greek, but he was still pretty fluent and my mom was straight from Greece. They taught me everything I know." Emily said with pride in her voice.

"Wow. I would very much like to meet them sometime. They sound amazing."

A shadow appeared on Emily's face and she frowned lightly. Stella noticed and wondered what was wrong.

"Um… That would be great Stel, but, um, my parents… died… a long time ago. Gas leak explosion." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Oh. I am so sorry Emily. I didn't know. It must have been terrible. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"No, it's ok. To tell you the truth, I don't remember the explosion. I was about 8 years old when it happened. It was Christmas day and we were at my parents' restaurant for dinner, along with the entire family. I was really happy because "Santa" had brought me a doll I had been asking for and I was showing her off to my baby cousin Maria."

Emily smiled at the memory of her younger cousin. She knew she was going to start crying soon but tried to hold back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't collapse at work. She realized that Stella could probably sense it too, because she put a comforting arm around her shoulders as Emily continued.

Emily was surprised at how easy it was for her to talk to Stella. She usually didn't open up to people, but with Stella it was different. She felt that her concern was genuine and it put her at ease to express her feelings.

"We, we were sitting close to the entrance and everyone else was eating. The next thing I remember, I woke up in a hospital a week later. I was told that there had been an accident because of a gas leak and that the only person who survived other than me was Maria, and she was paralyzed. We were lucky I guess. The press called it a miracle. The only reason we survived was because we were standing further away than the rest of them."

Emily could feel the tears running down her cheeks now. She hadn't spoken to anyone about this in a long time.

"I was put in a foster home soon after that and kept moving around until I finished high school and emancipated myself. Somehow, I retained the Greek I had learned as a child. I had never really known another family, and I found out later that my biological mother died at birth before managing to name me or give her own name to the doctors. I consider myself to be Greek, even though I have no idea what I really am."

"So you have no way of finding out what your biological parents are?"

"No. My mother arrived at the hospital alone and fell unconscious almost immediately. I have no idea where my father was."

"Oh, Emily. I had no idea!"

"It's ok, Stella." Emily said with a small smile. Just then Stella's phone started ringing rather loudly, interrupting their conversation. Stella unclasped it from her side and checked the ID quickly giving Emily an apologetic look.

"I have to take this, but do you want to meet for drinks after shift? I will ask Lindsay to come too if that is ok."

"That's fine. I will see you then."

"Ok. Bye!" With that she turned around and started exiting the break room while answering her phone. "Bonasera!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back in Mac's office…

Mac was pacing up and down in his office. How could they have been so careless! He sat on the windowsill and looked at the New York traffic. For the second time in one day, Mac found himself marveling at Emily's abilities. After all she had only known him and Stella for a few days and she had already proven that she could see right through them. He didn't doubt that she would make a first rate CSI, as soon as her rookie days were past.

Stella walked into his office and found him staring out the window lost in thought.

"Aγάπη μου... Aγάπη... Mac? … MAC!" (My love? ... Love?) Stella yelled, snapping him out of his reverie. "Where are you floating?" she asked him with a sweet smile.

"Just wondering if we are really that obvious. I mean it took Emily all of two days to figure it out and the rest of them know us so much better." Stella sighed and walked over to the window taking one of his hands in hers.

"Mac, I don't think we will be able to hide it for much longer. I don't believe Emily will say anything, she seems trustworthy enough. I just don't think there is any point in hiding it anymore." She was looking straight into his eyes, like she always did, and as usual Mac felt like she was reading his bare soul. No one had ever been able to read him as well as the woman that was standing in front of him. It had unnerved him in the beginning of their partnership so many years ago, but now it had become their primary mode of communication.

"You are probably right. I just don't want to deal with office politics and IAB on top of everything else." He said, wincing the thought. He was a fairly private person, and while he didn't mind his lab family knowing what was going on, the idea that the brass would dissect his love life didn't appeal to him one bit.

"I know. I don't either, but there isn't much they can do. There is no rule against relationships in the lab, so as long as our work remains at its current level, we shouldn't have any trouble."

"I agree with you, but at the same time I don't want to make an announcement."

"I think that would be a little awkward."

"So what do we do?"

"We just carry on as usual, and see which one of the figures it out first. Except now, when I feel like giving you a hug or a kiss, I can." She said and with a playful smile, closed the distance between them in a tight hug. She loved the feeling of his arms around her. It felt safe, it felt like home to just sit there with his scent engulfing her. They stood there for a minute, lost in their own little world. As she pulled away, she lightly pecked his lips.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day, Stella, I know you have a DB by Central Park." He said with regret. When he held her in his arms, everything felt right and he didn't like to relinquish that feeling.

"Ok, I'll take Emily. I think she will enjoy being in the field."

"Go. If you need an extra set of hands let me know. Everyone else is busy at the moment and all I have to do is paperwork."

"Bye, αγάπη μου" (my love) Stella said and gave him another peck on the lips, before heading out.

"Bye. Be careful."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: The final SMacked scene sort of popped into my mind at the very end and begged to be written. Let me know what you think of it! ^_^

Now that the seminar I was going to is over, I should be able to update more frequently.


	4. Scowls and Late Night Meetings

A/N: I am now officially 20 years old! YAY! Anyone care to join my birthday party?

Disclaimer: *making a wish before blowing out candles* I wish for CSI:NY! *looks around for a second and sighs* Ain't never gonna happen…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Scowls and Late Night Meetings**_

_A few weeks later in Central Park…_

A light and sunny morning about a month after her first case found Emily processing her first crime scene alone. She was very proud that Mac would allow her out alone, even if it was prompted by an abundance of crimes and its subsequent shortage of CSI's to work all the cases. They were stretched very thin at the moment, everyone working around the clock to get the work done. Despite that, she knew Mac would never risk compromising evidence, so it meant a lot to her to be allowed at a crime scene without supervision. Of course she was also terrified of making a mistake and then having to endure the wrath of the "almighty bossman" as Adam put it.

As soon as she arrived at the scene she easily picked out the tall form of Don Flack among the uniforms posted around the area for safety and headed toward him. She loved and hated working crime scenes with the blue eyed detective. Just being around him sent a battalion of butterflies dancing in her stomach and it took all she had in her not to blush every single time she looked at him. It made concentrating on the scene in front of her very difficult. She would have to talk to Lindsay as soon as this case was over. She knew that she was going through the same thing with Danny so maybe she had some pointers to share.

She smiled as she looked more closely and saw that he was wearing his usual blue suit that matched his eyes perfectly. At the moment he was scribbling frantically in his little notepad and hadn't noticed her yet.

"Good morning, Detective! What can I do for you today?" she said teasingly. Flack looked up from his notebook and noticed her smiling. She was obviously in a good mood about something.

"Good morning to you too, Emily. Did you have some fun last night?" he asked cheekily wondering what might have her in such a good mood. Truth be told he was slightly jealous that another man had put that smile on her pretty face.

"Even better." She was in too good a mood to even be bothered by his teasing. Relief flooded through him as he cast around for another reason for the happiness on her face.

"Won the lottery?"

"Nope." She said chuckling slightly. He could be so silly sometimes. "First solo crime scene."

"Ah, that would explain it. Come on then, let me show you our vic."

"Lead the way detective" she replied in a mocking tone.

Flack chuckled as he led her to a park bench that was hidden in a cluster of trees where a young girl, not much older than 16 maybe, was laying. Emily would have thought she was asleep if it wasn't for the pool of blood that covered her body. Her mind went to CSI mode instantly asking to know the particulars that he had found out so far.

"Who found her?"

"An old lady who was walking her dog stumbled on her this morning. I just finished questioning her, but she didn't see anything else. She said she didn't touch the body though, so your crime scene should be mostly undisturbed."

"Great. COD?"

"Stab wound to the abdomen. ME said she bled out in a matter of minutes and by the look of the blood trail she was stabbed about fifty feet away from here." He pointed to a spot on the path just behind her.

"Have we found the murder weapon yet?"

"Not yet, but I have uniforms combing the area and canvassing the neighborhood to find any witnesses."

Satisfied with his answers she nodded before approaching the bench and kneeling own to open her kit. She retrieved her fingerprint powder and set to work.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Back in__ the NYPD crime lab the same evening…_

It had been a long time since she was standing in the middle of Central Park with Don, and truth be told she was tired. Her case had gone really well; one could have called it "textbook murder" if such a thing was possible. She had apprehended, interrogated and locked up the young girls' boyfriend who said he killed her because "the slut had banged his best friend". Now the only thing left was paperwork, so she decided to take a small break before tackling it and leaving for the night.

She walked into the break room to find Danny and Lindsay there having a quiet conversation over coffee.

"Hey guys! How was your day?" she said with a wide smile.

"Hi Emily!" Lindsay said smiling at the young girl who was quickly becoming one of her best friends. Despite her tough exterior, she had discovered that Emily was a real sweetheart and (shock!) very girlie at times. One minute they were discussing murder, killers and evidence, and the next they were on to the newest chick flick, guy talk and cosmetics. She really enjoyed spending time with her.

"Hey Emily! How ya doin?" Danny asked in his usual way. Today though, he couldn't resist teasing her a bit. "Flack put that smile on your pretty face?"

"What?" she asked quickly. _Where did he get that one? Ok, I know where he got it, but am I really that obvious?_ She decided to feign ignorance. "What are you talking about Danny?"

"You know what I am talking about! Don't think I haven't noticed the way you two look at each other. Not to mention the fact that you blush every time he comes within a hundred feet of you…"

Deciding her previous approach was not going to work Emily just fixed him with a stare and a frown that had Danny backtracking fast. He knew that scowl, it was oddly familiar. He felt like he was being x-rayed by those big steel blue eyes and he instinctively wanted to run for cover. Why was she having such an effect on him? It was just Emily, for crying out loud! He was at least 10 years older than her; he shouldn't be scared of her! If only Flack knew, he would never hear the end of it! Danny Messer, afraid of a 22 year-old girl that couldn't have weighed more than 120 pounds. He couldn't explain it though, something in the way she looked at him, made him want to hide under a rock. He quickly rectified his mistake.

"Ok, ok! Never mind then! Jeez, I was just joking around! No need to get defensive about it!"

"Who says I am getting defensive?"

"Danny!" Lindsay reprimanded from across the room. "You are being childish! I mean, we both know how much those two like each other…" Now it was Lindsay's turn to feel the full force of Emily's glare, but she felt vindicated as she noticed the slight blush that was growing on Emily's face, so she plowed on without stopping."…but there is no need to make a spectacle, or announce it to the rest of the world and embarrass the poor girl! Shame on you Messer!" she finished with a scowl of her own.

Just before her last sentence Flack walked into the break room looking for an update, but was sidetracked by Lindsay's words.

"What did you do again Messer that justifies being ashamed? Got caught kissing Monroe over there in the locker room or something?" he said his serious face breaking into a smile. Emily's face that was tinged pink from Danny's comments, brightened immediately in response. _How does he do that to me?_ She wondered shaking her head. _I wonder if he is interested too... Look at me, feeling like a freaking teenager!_

"No. We were actually talking about…" Danny started fully intending to out the two before Lindsay made her way across the room and punched his arm.

"Danny!"

"All right, all right… I won't say anything. Jeez, Montana. That punch hurt!" he said with a fake hurt look on his face.

"Yeah, well you deserved it!" she snapped back before the two slipped into their usual bickering. Emily and Don exchanged a look and smiled. Those two definitely needed to get together. Soon. She stifled a yawn and then decided it was time to go home for some much needed sleep. She had been working for nearly 24 hours continuously.

"Um, guys?" Danny and Lindsay kept staring at each other for a few seconds before turning to Emily who looked apologetic.

"Sorry! I just need to go finish some paperwork so I can leave for the night. See you tomorrow?" They nodded. "Goodnight!" she added.

"Goodnight Emily!" Danny and Lindsay added in unison before returning to their previous conversation, well, bickering. Just before the door shut behind her she could have sworn she heard a softer voice whisper.

"Sweet dreams Emily."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Opening the door to her apartment Emily's first thought was that all she wanted to do was sleep. Sighing, she removed her jacket and shoes making her way into her bedroom to find her pajamas only to realize that in the haze of the last few days, she had no clothes left in her dresser that were suitable for sleep. With a groan she opened her closet and spied the overflowing hamper inside. Granted, the hamper wasn't very big but it still fit a decent amount of clothing and right now contained practically all of her everyday clothes and most of her work clothes. With a not-so-ladylike curse she removed the hamper from her closet, put her shoes and jacket back on and headed out the door to the 24-hour coin laundry facility that was just around the corner from her apartment building.

She reached it in a just a few minutes and walked in only to receive the shock of her life as she picked the form of a certain detective out of the crowd for the second time in one day. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Don Flack standing by a coin operated laundry machine looking downright _sexy_ and domestic was something she never expected to see. He was wearing a faded pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that fit him just right, defining his broad chest and shoulders as well as his taught ab muscles. Emily nearly melted just at the sight but kept herself in check externally, knowing that he would take any sign of weakness as an opportunity to tease her. She slowly made her way to him gripping her small hamper so tightly her knuckles were turning white, but otherwise very composed.

"Well, well, if it isn't Flack, the little housewife. I didn't expect to see you here detective!"

"Emily! What are you doing here?"

"This is where I hang out! Don't you know it is the most 'in' place in town?" she said sarcastically, while Don just looked at her as if she were crazy. "What does it look like I am doing Flack? I live right around the corner and I came to do some late night laundry."

"Yeah. Um… I knew that. It was a stupid question."

"It's ok. Not everyone possesses the same amount of intelligence. Don't feel bad about yourself! You're special in your own way!" she said playfully. Whenever she was around him, she just couldn't stop teasing him.

"Haha Detective Brooks, very funny."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, _Detective _Flack?" Emily countered, putting extra emphasis on the word detective. On his part Flack was at loss for words. On one hand, her teasing hit a nerve deep within him and he wanted to shoot her and on the other hand she wanted to grab her and kiss her into oblivion if that was going to make her shut up. He stood there contemplating his options until he became aware of someone nudging him not-too-gently on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around to see Emily looking concerned and realized that he must have spaced out for a little.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Before his mind could fully process it, he said the words that had been bouncing around his head for the last month.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

He froze.

She froze.

She stared in his eyes and her mouth opened in a comical O before she started blushing furiously. Her brain had turned into complete mush and the words to form a response just didn't seem to come to her. A minute passed and Don was getting more and more nervous, taking her silence as denial.

_I shouldn't have pushed her! Now I ruined it! Why can't I keep my mouth shut! I just HAD to ask her, didn't I? Now she is going to say no and that is the end of it. _

_Crap! Did he really just ask me that? Oh my god, he is staring at me with those eyes… Focus, Emily! You need to answer him! I am going on a date with Flack! _"Uh, eh.."_ Great, now you sound like an idiot who can't even form a sentence! Just open your mouth and tell him you want to go with him! _

"Emily, I…"

The look of hurt in his eyes snapped her out of her trance and the words she had been looking for clicked in her mind in an instant.

"Don, wait. You don't know what I want to say." He stopped talking instantly and looked at her mentally shielding himself for her rejection.

"I… I would love to go to dinner with you." She said in one breath and then lowered her eyes to the floor. Her shoes were suddenly very interesting.

"Really?" He said genuinely surprised. She nodded to her shoes. For some reason that didn't seem right to him. He wanted her to look at him. Carefully, he extended his arm and placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face to his.

"Really?" he asked again, more confidently.

"Yes, really." She said, finally finding her voice.

He cast around for something to say, but couldn't come up with anything as they stood there inches from each other staring.

The moment was interrupted when a man in a superhero cape ran in the store yelling about the martians that had landed in Central Park and were taking over the world. After a minute he ran back out leaving the patrons to look quizzically at the spot he had just vacated. Emily and Flack exchanged an incredulous look and then burst out laughing effectively making all the previous tension evaporate in an instant.

"Okay… I guess that was our daily dose of New York crazy." Flack said jokingly.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that!" Emily said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

They fell into casual conversation after that as they waited for their respective loads to finish. Flack stole glimpses at Emily's lacy underwear as she loaded it into the dryer and all of a sudden couldn't get the image of Emily in nothing but lace out of his mind. _Get outta the gutter, Don! It is way too early for that!_ To him Emily was different. She wasn't some mindless chick for him to pass his time. He wanted to get this right. Thankfully she finished quickly and he found a safer thing to think about as she started talking about the case they solved earlier that day.

Don was done before her, but waited dutifully for her to finish and then walked her to her apartment. She protested, but he wouldn't have it, so eventually she gave in. Arriving at the front steps, she hesitated for a second before going in.

"This is it! Thanks for walking me Don. You didn't have to, you know."

"It was no problem. I feel better knowing you are safe. Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Don." A little nervously she leaned in and brushed her lips against his.

"Goodnight." she repeated before unlocking her door and walking inside in a daze.

"Sweet dreams, Emily." Said the same voice she had heard in the lab.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: If you haven't guessed already Danny and Lindsay aren't _together_ yet. This is set after Snow Day (I think) but they aren't married and the baby hasn't happened. Yet.

Any guesses about Emily's family twist? I would love to hear what you think!

Review!!! You get some birthday cake with icing if you do!


	5. Coffee and an Abduction

A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! They help me immensely and motivate me to no tomorrow! I am a really slow writer, but I have been writing much more than usual and I am getting the hang of it, so I will try and make the updates sooner. This is the longest chapter yet by far!

Disclaimer: If I did, certain brunette detectives wouldn't have been shot in the finale.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Coffee and an Abduction**_

The next morning, Emily walked into the lab looking for Lindsay who had paged her on one of their cases together. As she heard the familiar elevator chime the doors opened and she started her search for her petite colleague and –as of a few weeks ago- friend.

As she navigated the maze-like corridors of the NYPD precinct, she couldn't help but marvel at how fast she had fallen into place in the tight-knit lab family. Sometimes, she felt like it had been years, not a mere 6 weeks since she started working there. It was incredible how comfortable she felt. It was her home and the team, her family.

She hadn't felt this way about anyone in a long time, except, perhaps, her cousin Maria. Mac and Stella were the over-protective parents; always there to protect their flock, to discipline them, to teach them. Mac especially held a special position in their little family unit for her. He had shown confidence in her abilities despite her young age and had never hesitated answering her numerous questions once. He was fiercely protective of her and always demonstrated that by sending extra uniforms to all of her crime scenes. Stella just as close to her as Mac ever since the two of them had found their common Greek background. It was oddly comforting to have someone there who shared some of her beliefs. Even though she mothered Emily endlessly -to the point of embarrassment at times- she didn't mind. Lindsay, Danny, and Adam were her siblings. They teased and pushed, but they were insanely patient with the newest member of their team and they were always there when she needed them. The four of them did everything together: work, entertainment, shopping with Lindsay, Guitar Hero with Adam, pool against Danny and dinner almost every night. She laughed at their dysfunctional family and went on searching for her adoptive "older sister".

I took her a few minutes but Emily finally found her in one of the smaller labs, completely surrounded by tubes of lipstick in every possible shade. She knew then that she would be treated to one of Lindsay Monroe's famous reconstructions and she grinned in anticipation.

"Hey Lindsay! What are you up to?"

"Hi, Em. I thought you might like to give me a hand with the reconstruction."

"Mac actually let you buy all this lipstick?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Well…" Lindsay started as she looked down. "I might,_ might_ have persuaded Stella to help me out with that a little. She always knows how to make him change his mind!" she finished as Emily busted out laughing.

"You really would do anything for a reconstruction, wouldn't you?"

"Not anything! Plus, it was sanctioned. Our three suspects all use different brands and slightly different shades of lipstick. Since we can't take their DNA, if we determine what kind of lipstick was on our vic's shirt…"

"…we find our killer." finished Emily. "Count me in Linds. You know how much I love watching you do these. To actually be able to participate in one would be awesome!" Emily said and the two exchanged a smile.

"Great! Let's get to work!"

The reconstruction was simple, yet fun. For each tube of lipstick they had a piece of fabric identical to the victim's shirt. They applied lipstick to their lips and then pressed a kiss on the white fabric squares. Emily followed Lindsay's lead and they were soon engrossed in their project, giggling and chatting the whole time.

About 20 minutes into their experiment, Flack walked into the lab holding a tray with three cups of coffee on it.

"Good morning ladies! He said with his usual grin. "I come bearing coffee."

"Thanks, Flack! You're a lifesaver!" exclaimed Lindsay as she put away her evidence and bounded toward him. "Which one is mine?" she asked with a small frown, trying to decide which cup to pick up.

"This one." He answered and handed her the cup closest to her. "It's a caramel macchiato. Danny told me, but I didn't add anything to it because I wasn't sure how you liked it."

"That's fine. I usually just add some sugar to it. I can't believe you actually called Danny." she said with a warm smile and then slowly returned to her lipstick heaven.

"Good. This one is for you Emily. Hazelnut latte with a hint of cinnamon and a packet of Equal." He said as he handed Emily the styrofoam cup.

"You remembered." Emily simply stated and offered him a small smile as her cheeks tinged slightly pink. He answered her with his most potent charm smile that made her blush even more and turned her feet into jelly.

"How could I not? You spent about half an hour talking about it last night." He said, to which Emily lifted her eyebrows, making him laugh.

"I didn't hear you complain, now, did I?" she said and they laughed a little together.

While they were talking, they had moved closer and they now stood with their faces mere inches away and their eyes locked, both Lindsay and the coffee forgotten. Stormy blue eyes brought a tingle to the base of his spine as he gazed back at her with his own ocean blue ones. Both of them were acutely aware of the fiery emotions currently running through their bodies as they leaned in even closer, completely oblivious to the outside world.

On her part, Lindsay observed the couple silently with more than a little amusement. She knew they liked each other. She had known since their first pool night and had even teased Emily about it in the lab, but she had kept quiet in the presence of Don, not wanting to get in the middle of their little dance lest she ruin anything. She had even prevented Danny of embarrassing the young couple, even though she knew that the two had talked about it in private from a hint that Danny dropped earlier that week. Even so, watching them flirt with each other right in front of her eyes, it took all of her will in order to restrain herself and _not_ say anything.

As their conversation continued they unconsciously edged closer and she watched them with barely concealed glee, until she was sure they were about to kiss and she thought it would be better to spare them from the ridicule of the rest of the lab, even though Emily would definitely be interrogated the moment Flack left the lab. There was definitely more than _just_ flirting going on. With a twinge of regret, she cleared her throat. No response. She cleared her throat again, a little louder this time, and chuckled when the couple jumped away from each other as if they were burned.

"Uh, yeah. I should get going. Major case to solve. I will see you ladies later." He said and made a hasty exit. Lindsay nearly laughed at the apologetic look he shot Emily on his way out in response to the disappointed look on her face.

"So..." Lindsay began. "You and Flack. Spill." There was no point in beating around the bush, Emily would end up telling her anyway.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked. _Are we that obvious? _She wondered for the millionth time. Lindsay and Danny always seemed to know exactly what was going on. She knew that there was no point in hiding it from her friend, but the sudden attack made her feel a little defensive an she was trying to stall.

"Come on Emily. Are you trying to deny that if I hadn't stopped you two a moment ago you would be making out in the middle of the lab in full view of every one, including _your boss_." Lindsay said.

Emily blushed. _Crap, Mac. I hadn't even thought of that. I wonder how he would take it if I told him. I hope he doesn't assign me to another team when he finds out._ "Eh, I wasn't thinking of that at the moment." She told Lindsay honestly.

"Obviously. So, spill. Are the two of you dating?"

"Eh… Yes. Well, no… Not yet anyways." Emily said with a cryptic smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he asked me out, but we haven't actually gone out on a date yet. Satisfied?"

"Nope. I want details…" Lindsay said in almost a whine. "When? Where? How? What did you say?" All the questions flew out of her mouth in an ever increasing speed until Emily had to stop her if she ever wanted to speak. Not that she really wanted to spill her guts in the lab, but she knew that Lindsay wouldn't let it go until she told her and they had to work together the whole day. Not telling her would _not_ be pleasant.

"Whoa, there. Hold your horses Linds! I'll tell you but you have to promise to save your questions until after. Deal?"

"Deal!" Lindsay squeaked and extended her hand toward her friend. Emily just laughed and they shook hands before going back to the evidence while Emily started telling her all that had happened.

"Ok, here we go. When I got home yesterday…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two weeks had passed since Lindsay and Emily's conversation in the lab, and just when Emily's patience had started to fail, making her believe that she would never be able to get to her date with Don, their workload returned to its normal levels almost as suddenly as the madness had started.

At the moment, an exhausted Emily was laying in bed fully asleep and completely oblivious to her alarm clock that had gone off twice and the sunshine that was shining brightly into her small bedroom. This wouldn't be the case for long, however. Lindsay who was making her way to Emily's apartment to pick her up for their girl's day out decided to call her to make sure that she was awake and dressed.

From the moment she had found out that Emily was going out with Flack, Lindsay had insisted that they go shopping and find something appropriate for her to wear. Today was their first opportunity and since the date was scheduled for later that evening, they had decided to go out before they had to go into work at 2pm. They only needed to be there for a three or four hours depending on how much evidence they had to analyze. Hopefully not much, because even though Mac had told them that they were not allowed to stay for more than half a shift since they had worked so much overtime in the last couple of weeks, six o'clock would still put her behind in her date preparations.

That is why Lindsay was making her way to Emily's apartment at 7 o' clock in the morning. Not to mention calling her to make sure she was awake even earlier than that, since she knew very well that Emily wasn't a morning person. "Emily!" Lindsay yelled as she knocked on her front door. The combined racket of her phone ringing and Lindsay pounding on the front door roused Emily from her sleep. Sluggishly she threw one leg over the edge of the bed, then the other and shuffled down the hall to open the door. Lindsay was making so much noise by now that she was about to wake up the whole building.

"Ok, ok… I'm up! I'm coming!" Emily yelled toward the door as she started unlocking it to let her agitated friend inside. The moment Lindsay opened the door and saw Emily standing there in her pajamas her jaw dropped.

"What are you doing asleep? We are going shopping remember?"

Emily looked over to the microwave where the luminous clock read 7:06 am and then turned her half-lidded eyes to the petite woman in front of her. Even without shoes on Emily loomed more than half a foot taller than her.

"Linds, what are you doing here at seven o'clock in the morning? She asked, sleep slurring her words. Lindsay just fixed her with a glare.

"Come on! We need to go into work at 2 o' clock. Did you forget?"

"No. I just didn't expect you here until nine. Why do we need…" she tried to make her sluggish mind cooperate and so the math "…seven hours for one outfit?"

"Emily!" Lindsay yelled in a shrill voice and Emily hastily covered her ears.

"Ok, you win! I'm going to get dressed now!"

"Great. I'll make you some coffee to go, because you really need to wake up. Get going! Chop, chop missy!"

Emily just grunted thanks to Lindsay as she headed to her bathroom for a quick morning shower. Washing the sleep off her limbs, she relished the feel of hot water cascading down her body. Twenty minutes later she emerged from her bedroom fully clothed and ready to deal with a full day of shopping. She was wearing her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a simple white button down. The fabric was light and airy and her sleeves reached right below her elbows keeping her cool in the warm September climate. Completing her outfit was a light blue scarf tied around her neck, perfectly accentuating her bright blue eyes and setting off her creamy complexion. In her hands she held two pairs of shoes: a pair of flats and a pair of high heel, black pumps. She stood in the doorframe looking at Lindsay as she pulled her cute ballerina shoes on and stuffed her heels in her purse for later.

"Ready!" she announced.

"Here's your coffee." Lindsay said as she pushed a plastic cup into Emily's hand when she saw her yawning. "Let's go!"

The two girls made their way out of the apartment and headed toward Lindsay's car ready for their fun-filled morning. The ride to the nearest mall was quick and in no time the two NYPD Detectives were inside one of the large department store trying to decide what kind of outfit Emily was going to wear. Emily was thinking of a nice pair of black pants with a sexy top, but Lindsay was almost adamant on her wearing a skirt. In the end the duo compromised, deciding that Emily would wear a dress.

Five stores and a hundred dresses later Emily emerged from the dressing room in a fitted black dress that ended three or four over her knees. Despite having tried an obscene amount of dresses on before that one in various colors and lengths, she felt really good about that particular one. It fit her perfectly, hugging her body without being two constrictive. She was almost positive that it was the one and she only needed Lindsay's opinion and approval.

One look at Emily in the dress had Lindsay convinced. She looked absolutely _stunning_ in it. It was silky with a low but modest décolleté and spaghetti straps. The hem of the dress was about mid-thigh showing of her long shapely legs. Around the bust and on the left side of the bodice were several small stitched flowers in a vibrant pink that contrasted perfectly with dark midnight color of the rest of the dress. It set off her milky white complexion perfectly and accentuated her black tresses.

"You look amazing! Flack is going to be speechless when he sees you in that!" Lindsay squealed excitedly and grinned at Emily. _Flack is a __**goner**__! I wish I could be there to snap a picture when he sees her._ Lindsay chuckled at the mental image of Flack with his jaw slack staring at Emily, his mind unable to form any coherent thought, let alone sentence.

"You think? I really like it too!" Emily said as she grinned back.

"Then it is settled. I really like the pink stitching. I think we could pair it up with pink shoes and accessories." Lindsay said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I already have a cute pink jacket that I think would match well and a black purse with a pink design, so I think we are left with shoes." Emily replied thinking of the contents of her closet.

"Ok, then. Let's go get some shoes!"

Emily swiftly changed back into her clothes and after she paid for her dress the two exited the sort and walked to the shoe store. Thankfully their search for shoes was a short one because Emily glimpsed the perfect pair in the window of the first store they went to. It was an adorable pair of black, leather, four inch heels with a rounded tip. Weaving around the foot was a pink ribbon, ending in a bow in the front. She asked the sales lady for her size and tried them and realized they were quite comfortable –for high heels anyway- and immediately purchased them.

She was about to go to the parking lot when Lindsay pulled her arm in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Em! Last stop: _Lingerie._" Lindsay announced with a flourish before erupting into giggles. Emily blushed bright pink.

"Lindsay! What do you think I will be doing? It is our first date for crying out loud!"

"Oh, come on! It's fun!" Lindsay said between bouts of laughter. "Even if you don't use it tonight, you could always wear it again. Now, listen up. Black is always a safe bet, but you could pretty much wear any color under the black dress, so take your pick. I don't think you need help with this one." With that Lindsay left Emily alone in the store to find the perfect set for the night.

Forty five minutes later and after a lot of internal debate Emily finally purchased a matching royal blue set, complete with a garter. She paid for it and then went looking for Lindsay that had mysteriously disappeared. It was time for them to leave if they wanted to avoid New York's finest rush hour traffic and get into work late. In the end, she found her near the cashier, waiting in line.

"Lindsay! If we don't leave now we are going to be late for work!"

"Go to the car. I'll meet you there as soon as I pay for this." Lindsay said wiggling a dark red negligee in front of Emily's face. Emily just laughed and nodded as she received the keys from her and headed out of the store toward their parked car.

Her cell phone ringing interrupted her attempt to unlock Lindsay's car. She fished it out of her purse and answered.

"Brooks"

"_Emily.__ It's Mac. I need you and Lindsay to head out to a crime scene and pick up the evidence boxes so you can analyze them at the lab. Stella and Flack are already there."_

"No problem, Mac. We will head there now. Meet you in the lab in an hour."

Flipping her cell phone closed she opened the trunk and placed her shopping bags inside and then walked around to the passenger side of the little blue car and slid into her seat. Moments later, Lindsay joined her and they backed out of their parking space and headed toward the crime scene that was waiting for them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"We need to stop meeting like this Detective." Emily breathed in Flack's ear when they arrived at the crime scene, making sure her voice was low and husky. She could hardly resist teasing him, even if she nearly burst out laughing at the way he spun around to face her. Unfortunately, the smile on her face turned into a grimace of pain, when his movement caused the back of his head to collide with her nose.

"Ow."

"I am so sorry Emily! Are you ok?" Flack asked his expression changing from one of confusion to one of concern almost instantly as he watched her clutch her nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine." came her slightly muffled response. "Make sure you don't injure me too much, or else I might just have to cancel on you tonight." she said in an undertone with a mischievous glint in her eyes that told him that she wasn't really hurt at all.

"Not if I can help it." He replied in the same tone throwing his charm smile at her. She just grinned back at him and didn't protest when he firmly placed his arm on the small of her back leading the way to Stella and Lindsay who had just started discussing the particulars of the case and evidence they had gathered so far. Emily and Lindsay were supposed to retrieve whatever they had so far and start analyzing it at the lab.

The whole time they were standing there, Emily couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, but brushed it off thinking that it was because of the crowd that had gathered around the crime scene. She stood there for a few more minutes going over details with her co-workers and then left with Lindsay, neither of them noticing the cab that was following them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hidden in the shadows across the street from the crime scene a man stood watching the flirty exchange between Don and Emily, his insides burning with jealousy and anger. _It can't be her._ _How could she do that to me? First she left me and now she is standing there without a care in the world, flirting with another guy? She won't get away with it. When I am done with her she will regret the day she was born._ His dark eyes flashed with anger as he shook his head, his unkempt grey hair falling into his eyes with the movement. At one point he might have been handsome. Tall, with distinctive features and eyes the color of dark coffee, that were all lost by his lank hair and dirty clothes, but mostly from his expression; eyes glinting in the darkness and an insane half smile that only distorted his features rather than beautify them. That same manic smile overtook his features as he thought of a plan. A plan to make _her_ come back to him. Hailing a cab, he slid into the back seat, instructing the driver to follow the car in front of him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lindsay drove Emily to her apartment so she could get ready for her date. It was almost 5 o'clock, so Emily had another two and a half hours before Don would pick her up. As Lindsay pulled up to her building Emily unlatched her seatbelt and went to open her door when Lindsay put her hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"What?" asked Emily.

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that I expect to get all the grisly details tomorrow! Understood?"

Emily rolled her eyes and mock-saluted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Lindsay laughed as she removed her hand, allowing Emily to leave. She watched her until Emily walked into her apartment and then drove off.

Without either of them noticing, a man slipped out of a cab and then into the shadows across the street from Emily's apartment.

Emily walked in and left her keys on the counter. She slowly made her way towards her bedroom dropping items off as she went: her clothes in the hamper, the shopping bags on her bed, her jacket on the back of an armchair… She was humming in anticipation for her date, so she went about her usual tasks almost on autopilot. Grabbing a towel from the linen closet in the hallway she walked inside the bathroom, locked the door and started her shower.

Years in the foster system had taught her the importance of locking all doors behind you or suffering the consequences. It was almost a reflex to always lock the door when she would be staying in a room alone, whether that was her bedroom, the bathroom or some other area. More than once she had been interrupted while taking a shower by some perverted older foster brother with a camera. It was disgusting in her opinion, but she had no way of fighting them. Their foster parents didn't care most of the time, and they were way too big for her to tackle back then. So, instead, she started locking her door. There was no need for it today, but she did it anyway. She was perfectly safe in her little apartment. No one was going to come crashing in her bathroom.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

The man that had been silently watching her for the last few hours made his way to her door and used the instrument in his hand to pick the lock. After a few long moments the door opened with a click. Checking once more to make sure no one was in the hallway he opened the door and closed it behind him, careful not to make any noise. All senses on alert, he checked his surroundings for any hint as to where she might be. As his ears picked out the sound of running water he made his way towards it. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he turned it only to find that it was locked. He tried again without much success and then resorted to picking the lock.

In the shower, Emily thought she heard something, but disregarded it, thinking it was her imagination. She stood in the shower, the scalding water crashing around her obliterating all other senses, leaving her completely unaware of the danger lurking just on the other side of the curtain.

With a manic grin on his face, the man ripped the shower curtain open and jumped on the stunned Emily. She whipped around to see who it was without thinking and burned her face and eyes in the hot water. Taking advantage of her confusion and inability to see he quickly took hold of her hair, placing a sweet-smelling rag over her mouth. With one hand on her face, the other quickly circled her arms and waist holding her writhing form in place waiting for the chemical to take effect.

Her eyelids grew heavy as she fought to stay awake. She attempted to free herself but her captor was stronger than her and she couldn't do much as he held her limbs captive. Despite her struggle, her body slowly succumbed to the effects of the chloroform and she was unable to fight back, giving in to the darkness that was starting to engulf her. Images of her family in the lab flashed before her eyes as terror overwhelmed her. The last thing in Emily's mind before she lost consciousness was the bright blue eyes of Don Flack as she screamed out to him.

_Don, help me!_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: I know everyone was expecting their first date, but nothing is that easy now, is it? I promise you there is a VERY good reason for this, so don't worry!

Thoughts? Comments? Criticism? Review and let me know!


End file.
